Big Time Nerd
by FroggieG
Summary: Based off of the new episode of big time rush that is coming up. Has James and Camille moment. It's totally random, cute, and kind of pointless.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't finished my other story, but i wanted to write a little James Camille moments. Hopefully you likes. **

* * *

I walk into the lobby of the Palm Woods with tears in my eyes. The new Logan isn't as amazing as he was once he had first moved into the Palm Woods. He's acting more as James would flirting with every girl he passes, thinking of his image, rather then thinking of what is around him. I numbly walk myself over to one of the Palm Woods couches that are in the lobby and sit down so lost in thought that I don't even fell someone sit next to me.

"Camille are you all right?"

The simple question breaks me out of my thoughts and I look up to see James sitting next to me. His hair is the only normal thing about him at this moment, otherwise he is wearing a lab coat, glasses, and is carrying around some science model thing. Ignoring the question he asked me I ask one of my own, "Why do you look funny James. I mean it's not just you, but why is Carlos being proper and wearing a suit? Why do you look like you could go into surgery, and why is Logan acting the way he is?" More tears fall and there is nothing I can do to stop them.

James puts his arms around me as he waits for my mental break down to get over with. Once I am pretty much cried out he answers my question, "Gustavo thought we needed new looks. I guess thinking it is stupid to change just because someone tells us we should, but if it's what you have to do to stay in this town, then you do it right."

"You don't have to change for anyone. If you want to stay true to who you are then be who you want to be." I glance up at James face and see how handsome he really is even with his nerd glasses in the way, "Can you even see with those glasses?"

A small smile forms on his lips, "I can barely make out your face. Luckily for me I haven't crashed into anything today."

"You are so wierd. How have you not ran into something, if it was me I would be in the hospital already from a concussion or something."

"Experiacne from walking down the halls while admiring myself. You learn to pick up on sounds."

I nod impressed and roll my eyes at the thought process that was James Diamond, "So, if you can barely see me now, how did you know it was me crying?"

A faint blush appears on his face, "I was following you because I thought you would be upset with the new Logan, and I was right. You seem to be devistated with the way he is acting."

"I've just always liked the way you guys are, Logan's smarts, Carlos's wacky personaitly, Kendall's calm attitude." I break off and really look James in the eyes. I slowy reach up to take off his glasses, "The fact you are amazingly handsome yet smart and you don't even seem to see it. You're not Logan smart, but how would I ever know how to style my hair if you weren't here to give me tips." James glasses fall out of my hands, "You are so much more then a pretty boy, many may not see the other sides of you but I see all of you."

Before I can react James lips are on top of mine and they move in sync with each other as we deepen the kiss. Unlike our second kiss neither of us pull away fast. We both savor the moment and then once we both need air we pull apart, "What was that?"

James gives a little smirk, "It was in the script." I laugh at his lame attempt at a joke then give him a serious face. His smile fades and he gives a long sigh, "I guess a thank you for seeing more in me then just the pretty boy. It's not like your lips were inocent in all of this either."

"I guess maybe I just have a thing for nerdy boys in lab coats."

"What does this mean? Are you still into Logan? Do you like me? Are we friends or more?"

I close my eyes feeling a head ache coming on from the crying jag and now the hard thinking, "I honesty have no idea James. A part of me is still in love with Logan, but now he flirts with every girls that passes. I have no idea what is going on anymore." I open my eyes to find them landing right on Logans chocolate ones. By the expresion on his face I can see that he watched us kiss, but I can't tell if he is hurt or relived.

James glances at Logan staring at us, "Kinda makes you wish everything could go back to normal."

I look back at him, "Yes and no." Once he gives me a strange look I know I have to elaberate on what I mean, "Yes I wish everything was ok between us and normal, but then no because everything happens for a reason, what it may be i have no idea. There must be something that is pulling us together to get these signals from each other."

"Wow I think I'm going to take a long shower and go back to the old me. To much going on I can't even see straight."

"I think that's from wear glasses that aren't clinically perscribed for you." He gives me a soft glare then gets up and leaves. Once James is out of site I glance back to the spot were Logan was at to find he talking to another pretty girl not even seeming to notice I was still sitting here. Finally I get up and start heading for my apartment not having a clue of what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I found myself sitting in one of the lounge chairs besides the pool. Jo and I are tanning together as I wanted to talk about yesterday's events and she did not want to get into the water.

"So, what happened between you and James. Did you kiss him? Did he kiss you? Did you know Logan was watching the whole time?"

"He kissed me, and I think it was more of a thank you then anything else. Plus do you really think I would try and hurt Logan anymore then I already have." I stop to think of the look that Logan was wearing yesterday, "James merely thanked me by kissing me for telling him he was an amazing person as he is. That's all."

"How do you know that Camille? Maybe somewhere along the line he developed some feelings. You're an amazing girl, smart, pretty, outgoing. You have so many qualities that guys love you should have them knocking down your door."

I'm silent for a few minutes taking in what Jo had just described me as, "Yet the only guy I have dated since being in Hollywood is Logan and that didn't end well. I hardly think guys are that into me."

She rolls her eyes and starts looking around the pool area as if she was searching for something. When she finally spot what she wants she yells for Tyler the red head from all those juice box commercials. Once he finally comes over Jo asks, "Tyler what do you think of Camille, be honest."

I can see his eyes going wider by the minute as Jo asks him to answer this question, "She's... pretty. I have to go I think my mom is looking for me." Suddenly he runs off.

"See Camille he thinks you pretty."

"Jo, he's a ten year old boy and I'm quite positive he only answered that way is because he was afraid I might slap him." Rolling her eyes again she searches around the pool for another person to interrogate.

She gets a smirk and gives me this evil, "Well we will just have to ask the guys what they think of you." My eyes widen and I snap my head around to see that they are indeed walking our way, "Hey Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James come here for a second." When they are sitting around us I look towards James who was sitting farthest away from me, "So, guys Camille and I were wondering what you thought about Camille. Is she as beautiful as I keep telling her she is?"

They all take a quick glance at each other then look to Logan for an answer. He just stares into the pool not even taking one glance at me. Silence is everywhere but finally Carlos says something, "Well, Camille is out there. She is driven by her passion..."

Kendall Takes over, "Yes driven and spirited. She is always willing to help us get in and out of situations."

After that it was silent again finally James puts in his fifty cents, "She has amazing qualities, plus a beautiful smile, long flowing brown hair that has soft curls. She's amazing the way she is and should never change for anyone."

I look to meet James' eyes but he is off staring at Logan who still hasn't taken his eyes off the pool, "Logan you haven't added anything yet. What do you feel about Camille's looks."

Finally He whips his head around and he is glaring at James, "I believe she already knows what I feel towards her, but it still doesn't stop her from breaking my heart."

"Logan..."

"No, Camille there is no need to explain anything. Obviously you have chosen James as you keep kissing him. You are only real when with him. When you were with me I got method actress Camille." He gets up and dusts off imaginary dust off of himself, "We should be going if we don't want Gustavo to yell at us."

Tears form in my eyes and I can't even blink them away as there are to many of them coming at a time. The rest of the guys start getting up, "Camille, Logan will come around. He's confused as I'm sure you are about everything that is going on. Just give him time." Those were Kendall's parting words and he heads off with Carlos and James following right behind him, the latter glancing back at me to give me a smile small.

"Everything will be fine Camille, I promise you."

I nod meekly and tell Jo that I'm going to go and take a nap in my apartment.

* * *

**I know most people say that they add their two cents in, but I feel fifty cents is worth more and I like being different and having my own language. Hopes you likes. **


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes after the guys had left for Roque Records I told Jo I wasn't feeling good and heading towards my apartment to take a nap. Some where between laying down and full force crying I fell asleep because an hour or so later I was being woken by my cell phone.

It was only a text so I rolled over and ignored it figuring it was Jo checking to make sure I was ok. Huge mistake on my part, roughly an minute later more text messages were received and then finally who ever it was decided to call.

I get up off the bed, grab my cell phone hitting the talk button, not even paying attention as to who the caller was, "What in the world do you want Jo. You know I was more than likely taking a nap as I said I was going to?" I stood there impatiently waiting for her to reply.

"Camille?" To my utter disbelief it is a male voice rather then Jo's soft one. Quickly I pull the phone away from my ear and check the caller ID.

"Sorry James. I guess I've just been having a hard time with the whole..."

"Yeah I understand, things aren't going so well here either." He stops talking and I can hear Gustavo yelling in the back and running footsteps.

"What exactly is going on over there?" I can't help but to raise my eyebrow even though no one can see me doing it.

"Logan is being a little than less cooperative at the moment, and is running for his life as we speak."

"Can you go find Logan and give him the phone. I need to talk to him and he is going to listen whether he likes it or not."

"Yeah sure, as a matter of fact he is heading this way." From there the line goes silent other then Gustavo's yelling and the sudden sound of a slamming door. Suddenly muffled voice are heard.

I turn my phone to speaker so I am able to hear everything, but what I hear is Logan telling James he doesn't want to speak to me. Quickly thinking I send a text to James telling him to put me on speaker.

I wait a few seconds then ask, "Can you both hear me." They both utter yes obviously both hot headed from an argument they just had, "Good, Logan don't take your anger out on your music, Gustavo, or your friends, especially not James. They don't deserve it. I'm the one you're mad at so yell at me, hate me, but don't ever hate your friends." I break off as tears start to form in my eyes and I can't help them from clouding up my vision, "Couples hardly last, especially in Hollywood, but friendship should never fail. You both need each other if not for the band, then for your own sake.

"I think maybe it's for the best you both forget about me. You've been friends for to long to let a crazy actress ruin that. I don't want to be the reason you have fights and break up the band. Maybe it's best for you two to go on as if you had never met me. That's all I have to say I hope you will both be happy." Before either of them could respond I hung up the phone and threw it at the wall falling down and having an emotional break down.

Hearing all the noise my dad comes in and sees me on the ground, "Sweetie what is wrong? Did Logan hurt you?"

I shook my head, "No I hurt him. Dad is it ok if we go back to Connecticut."

"Are you sure that's what you want dear?" I nod my head and he holds me tighter, "Then I will arrange for the earliest flight possible. You should start to pack."

"No I want to leave everything that reminds me of California here. Please dad I need this right know."

"If you really want..." I nod and lay my head into his chest as he rocks me back and forth.

I must of fell asleep become my dad is waking me up saying that it's time to go. I get up look at my disheveled self in the mirror and start heading for the car. Once I am outside I turn around and say silent goodbyes to everything and everyone. I get in the car my dad I had rented to take to the airport. I look back one last time not holding in my tears anymore, "Until next time." Were the last words to leave my mouth as we drove off.

* * *

**Trying to figure if I should keep the story through Camille's point to view only or if I should do a James POV. I like one perspective better because you not always jumping around, but maybe it would flow better with two? I don't just a thought. Hopes you likes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Really short really stupid. Don't hate me for taking forever to update and for having terrible writing. Been really busy. Hopefully back to finish and that the chapters will be longer and better. **

* * *

Once we arrived in Connecticut my dad and I headed straight for home, "You know sweetie you can't just run from your life at the Palm Woods. Some day you will have to face them again."

I didn't bother looking at my father knowing he was giving me a looking, "I know dad," I look out my window and reply, "I don't plan on staying away forever. My life is Hollywood. That's why I had us leave everything there I told Bitters to keep the room as it is and not to rent it to anyone else," Finally I look towards his, "Plus if I don't go back how are teens ever going to enjoy the new TV hit series that I am the star of."

"You got a small role in a TV show?"

"Oh daddy, I didn't just get any old small part. You happen to be talking to the lead of the new series The Blades."

"And what is that about?" He questions.

"It's about my character Meadow and how she moves this new town with a dark past, but she will soon find out that the town is even darker when she meets a Werewolf and a Vampire who she both pines after not realizing who they really are."

My dad looks towards me lifting his eyebrow, "So it's basically like any other TV series out there now."

"Basically, but this one will be so much better I mean, the amazing Camille is in it, how could it not be fantastic. "

"When does filming start?"  
"Two weeks."

"Really Camille you had us come all the way to Connecticut to spend like what two days here and then we have to head back for California."

"Dad I it's more than two days don't be so dramatic," He gives me a pointed look and I smirk back, "And I needed to get away to clear my head, so hopefully once we arrive back at the Palm Woods next weekend I will have some insight on what to do with my own vampire, werewolf dilemma."

"Did you even tell any of your friends that you were leaving?"

"How was I supposed to do that my phone is broken remember?"

He gets a serious look on his face and says in a stern voice, "You know perfectly well that you could have talked and said goodbye to them before we had to leave."

I shrug as if it was no big deal, "It's not a goodbye dad I knew we would be coming back whether I got the part or not. I mean we left everything there we would have to go back and get it!" I exclaim slightly annoyed at my father.

We sit in silence neither of us bothering to turn up the radio or start another conversation knowing that this one was far from over.

Finally once we drove into the drive way he turned off the car and looked towards me, "Camille all I was trying to say is that your friends might have wanted to know that you were leaving for a while, don't you think teen Vampire and teen Werewolf might just miss you, and that not telling them where you are will cause them to worry?"

I go to open my door and start to get out, "No, I don't think they will. I told them to both forget about me if there smart they will." I step fully out of the car close the door and look around smiling glad to be home.


End file.
